


Wrathful Gods

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Thor (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Multi, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), V-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: It seemed that Tony had never actually witnessed Thor losing control of his temper. He had always thought it would be Loki that showed him the meaning of a wrathful god but, sometimes, Thor liked to prove him wrong.





	Wrathful Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot with Thor showing what a wrathful god looks like. This idea wouldn't let me focus on what I was writing so I figured I'd put it down, post it and hope that maybe a few of you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll write these three together in something a bit longer later. Promise.

He had thought he had witnessed Thor angry. Tony really, really had. He was absolutely wrong. Those little bursts of anger, rare and short lived, were nothing on Thor at the moment. Tony’s suit was in pieces, scattered and fucking scorched across the ground, while the clearly enhanced villain they had been fighting against effortlessly held him against the wall with one hand.

He kicked and thrashed and scrabbled at the hand wrapped around his throat but nothing would budge it. Tony was starting to see spots and what was clearly some kind of crazed monologue was lost on him as Tony focused on the hand reaching to pull out his arc reactor. The sick, pleased smile on the face before him had nausea twisting inside of him and Tony almost choked on the fear of having his heart ripped out _again_.

The loud, cracking boom of thunder and lightning had Tony startling even as he struggled against the unrelentingly strong hold keeping him in place. Above them the sky had turned pitch black, alive with lightning, while the wind whipped violently past them as a storm burst into being. There wasn't a single sign of the sun left.

Enhanced villain of the month started to twist the arc reactor in its housing, clearly intent on finishing Tony quickly and making off with Tony's reactor, when Thor _slammed_ down onto the pavement with a crash of lightning. Tony could feel it buzzing in air but the electricity merely brushed against him without a single hint of pain or threat. That was not the case for Mr. Villain. The hand around Tony’s throat shuddered, the fingers releasing and Tony hit the ground on his knees with a ragged gasp while his hands flew up to touch his arc reactor to make sure it was still there.

It was.

The sky opened up and rain poured down on them immediately soaking everything it touched as Thor stalked forward. Lightning danced and arched around his hands, coiled around his body and lit his eyes with an almost unholy light that stole Tony's breath. Beneath Thor the ground split and cracked with each step as lightning seemed to rip it to shreds.

It was the wrath of a vengeful, furious god and it was all focused on one man.

Tony swallowed roughly as he watched his would-be murderer attempt to attack Thor but the God of Thunder moved with inhuman speed. A hand snapped out, wrapped around his opponent’s throat and yanked the enhanced human towards him without an ounce of effort.

From Tony’s position, and over the sound of the single most violent storm Tony had ever seen in his life, he could not hear what Thor said but the fury on his handsome face was saying a Hell of a lot to anyone looking. Tony didn’t get to see what Thor did either because in the next instant something green flashed into being next to him and Tony caught sight of Loki.

The God of Mischief watched his brother for a few more moments, caught Thor’s eyes and then bent to effortlessly scoop Tony up off the wet ground in a bridal carry. Tony didn’t even hesitate to press close to Loki, trying to leach as much warmth from the god as possible, before Loki teleported him from the scene and left Thor alone with a struggling villain trapped in his grasp.

Tony blinked through the pouring rain when they reappeared, the storm still swirling and cracking through the air, as he stared at the biggest and brightest lightning bolt in the history of lightning bolts.

It split through the sky and the sound of thunder, deafening with its intensity, immediately followed. There wasn’t a question where it had hit.

Then, as quickly as it had come, the storm’s violence ebbed until it was merely a typical thunderstorm. “Lo?” a hand had removed from where he was held against the God of Mischief and reached to lightly caress the sore skin of his neck.

Warmth reached out and easily pressed underneath his skin. Tony could feel the way it ebbed and flowed, healing and soothing, before Loki’s magic retreated to merely wrap around him protectively, possessively.

“A few more seconds…” Loki frowned as a finger brushed against the healed skin. “Thor was too merciful. I would have made him _suffer_.”

Tony jolted at that and attempted to tumble out of Loki’s hold but the god easily held him there. He felt a bit like a damsel in distress and Loki’s royal status only reinforced that thought. Tony shoved that to the side to focus on Loki’s words and what they actually meant.

“What do you mean ‘too merciful’?” he demanded while trying to see what on Earth Loki could have witnessed to know what Thor had done. The only thing he could see was the storm raging overhead.

They had teleported out of there far too fast for Loki to have possibly seen what Thor had done. The image of the massive bolt of lightning striking the ground and memory of the sound of thunder that had swiftly followed came to mind.

_Ok…so maybe he has an idea._

Tony was settled back on the ground, swaying at the sudden shift in position, while Loki carefully examined him. Hands touched him everywhere while magic flowed through him, seeking more injuries, as narrowed green eyes looked him over and a feeling of _safe_ had him relaxing in Loki's hold.

The bruises from battle were wiped away with a mere brush of magic, aches followed and cuts after that until the only evidence of anything was Tony’s damp clothing clinging to his body.

Tony shivered as wind whipped over his wet form but he didn’t look away from Loki as the god examined him. He could see fury and vengeance burning behind those sharp green eyes but it wasn’t directed at him. There was only concern and affection for him. He had little doubt that Loki would have loved nothing more than to have exacted his own retribution but instead he had left it to Thor and had taken care of Tony instead. 

In the next second Tony was drawn in for a soft, reassuring kiss while long fingers curled at the back of his head and brushed through his damp hair. Tony sighed against Loki’s mouth, kissing back and relaxing into the comforting touch that was doing so much to ground him after the latest close call. He could understand the need for verification that a loved one was safe and whole. Tony needed it himself.

They broke apart when Tony needed air. A thumb idly brushed against his cheek, green eyes softer now, before Loki looked up towards the sky.

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground behind him had Tony turning only to find himself engulfed in a strong, firm embrace and seconds after that another kiss. The scent of ozone filled his senses along with something else that was part of Thor’s unique scent but only seemed magnified in the moment. He could practically feel the way lightning writhed underneath Thor's skin as the god kissed him.

He pressed closer to the warmth pouring off of Thor as they kissed but his shivering must have become noticeable. Within seconds of them breaking apart Tony found himself wrapped up in a warm, _dry_ cape that dwarfed him.

Tony didn’t hesitate to grip the soft fabric and nestle himself into it. It was too cold outside to be soaked to the bone.

“Are you well?” looking up into Thor’s eyes Tony could see the same fury and vengeance that Loki’s green had held along with the concern and affection. “Did Loki already heal you?”

“Of course I healed him.” Loki had stepped up next to them, “That _mortal_ playing at being a god nearly crushed his throat in his attempt to steal Anthony's arc reactor.” The words were filled with a kind of dark anger that had Tony reaching out to brush fingers against Loki’s hand.

“I’m fine.” Tony cut in, not wanting the two of them turning their anger at someone else on each other. While he enjoyed them taking the pent up energy out on him in bed, he was always a limp and sated mess by the end of it, this wasn’t the time. “He healed me the second we landed here.”

“Is there anything left?” Tony turned to stare at Loki as the god gazed intently at his brother.

“ _Nothing_.” Thor sounded darkly satisfied and Tony shivered for a completely different reason.  _Bad, Tony, bad bad bad. You should not find violently protective gods that arousing._

“Did he suffer?”

“Immensely.”

“Good.” 

Vengeful and blood thirsty gods, why not?

Tony had easily seen that particular trait in Loki, he had watched the trickster viciously attack several of Tony’s opponents when they had managed to get lucky hits in, but he hadn’t quite expected it from Thor.

Thor who always seemed happy, relaxed and at ease in a way that Tony could only wonder at that had never given off a hint that something darker could be hiding underneath. Between the three of them Tony would have probably ranked, from most likely to exact bloody vengeance to least, Loki only slightly ahead of Tony himself and then Thor further down the spectrum.

He was fully aware of how far he’d go if someone hurt someone he loved and cared about. It was why he'd been able to easily recognize it in Loki. Tony wasn’t in denial about it but of the three of them Thor had seemed the least likely to give into seeking vengeance.

Apparently he’d been wrong.

So wrong.

It was a three-way tie with all of them fully capable, and willing, to seek vengeance against someone who had harmed a loved one and leave nothing behind when they were done.

“The next one is _mine_.” Loki tilted his chin as he said it and Thor met the challenging look squarely.

Tony looked between them, fingers curled in Thor’s cape, as he finally interjected. “How about we skip the whole _next time_ bit? No more choking Tony and attempting to steal his arc reactor. Tony will remain choked free and intact.” Above them the storm was calming, the clouds lightening, while the rain turned from a deluge to something steady but soft.

“Of course.” Loki easily agreed, “The next threat that gets within striking distance of you will be immediately and swiftly dealt with.”

_Why not? Why wouldn’t this conversation turn to immediate murder instead of arresting them? This is what happens when you get into a long-term relationship with **two** Norse Gods raised for the potential of war. You have no one to blame except yourself…and them…you can totally blame both of them. They started it._

The brothers seemed to have some kind of silent staring contest.

“Do you finally understand _why_ I need to make the trip? Why we can't delay?”

Clearly there had been a conversation that Tony was not privy to and it was more than obvious the brothers had argued over something involving him.

Thor’s eyes flicked to him, something heavy in that gaze, before they moved back up to look at Loki. “Very well.” That had _clearly_ been the response Loki had wanted as he could practically feel the satisfaction radiating off of Loki. "Your point has been made."

“You know as well as I that you would not have let time snatch him away. Putting my trip off was wrong.”

Great. Now they’re talking in riddles and Tony just wanted to go somewhere warm, dry and far away from here. He sighed against the fabric of Thor’s cape and wondered how the material was still dry. Both of them turned from each other to stare at him.

“Anthony shouldn’t be out in this.” A warm hand curled around him as Thor stepped closer to them. “ _Mortals_ are _fragile_.” Loki’s slightly chastising tone had Thor’s expression shifting to pure concern while he regarded Tony as though any second could have Tony succumbing to some kind of illness.

“I’m not _that_ fragile.”

He _wasn’t_.

They were just gods and it wasn't his fault they were basically indestructible.

The protest was ignored as Loki’s magic whisked them way and they reappeared in their bathroom. Tony didn’t bother to protest when the shower was turned on or the two gods started removing his soaked clothing. It was nice being cared for even if it had led to Thor apparently atomizing the villain who had attacked Tony with a huge bolt of lightning and Loki fighting over dibs on killing the next. He let his two gods reassure themselves that he was alive and couldn’t stop the small, pleased smile from forming on his face.

He had never imagined _this_ when he’d first offered to house the Avengers and, later, Loki but Tony was not going to complain. If anything he was constantly, thought silently, mentally congratulating himself for lucking into an undeniably amazing relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned, a quick one-shot, but I couldn't get the image of Thor being the one losing it at the sight of Tony being hurt/in danger. Usually it's Loki losing his shit when Tony gets hurt (which is glorious of course) but in this one I had Loki caring for Tony's injuries while Thor showed the "unfortunate" villain what a wrathful god looks like.
> 
> I was attempting to work on my multichapter idea and fill another bingo fill when I had to pause to write this little idea that didn't fit in with either fic. It wouldn't leave me alone and, sometimes, it's just easier to write whatever is in my head. I hope you all enjoyed this little fic! We'll see if I can't get something longer finished up and posted for you all to read! 
> 
> So what did you all think of this one?
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
